


I Just Really Wanted to Kiss You There

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [217]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sybil moaned, her fingers threading through her hair as it cascaded over the pillows.
Relationships: Sybil Crawley/Gwen Dawson
Series: Downton Drabbles [217]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Just Really Wanted to Kiss You There

“Oh Gwen. God, Gwen!” Sybil moaned, her fingers threading through her hair as it cascaded over the pillows. Gwen’s hummed reply sent waves radiating through Sybil and she tangled one hand in her maid’s hair as the other clapped over her mouth, her body shuddering. Gwen’s hands rested on either curve of Sybil’s hips and when she pulled her closer and deepened her kiss, Sybil cried out, trembling with the power of her ecstasy. 

Gwen pulled back grinning.   
“Goodness.” Sybil panted. “Where did you learn to kiss like that?”   
“I don’t know, I just really wanted to kiss you there.”


End file.
